ACOG Scope
}} The ACOG Scope 'is an American Telescopic Sight. It requires 430 kills to be unlocked, or it may be purchased with credits. History The '''A'dvanced 'C'ombat 'O'ptical 'G'unsight (ACOG) is a series of optics manufactured by Trijicon. It was originally designed to be attached on the Picatinny rail of the M16 and M4. However, ACOG mounts and adapters have been made so the optic can be used on a variety of weapons, as well as the ACOG being sold from the factory with different mounts. Models provide fixed magnification levels, from 1.5x to 6x. Reticles are illuminated at night by an internal phosphor, and some have a daytime illuminator via a passive external fiber optic glass pipe or LED-illuminated using a battery. Multiple reticle designs are available for most models. Some feature a bullet drop compensator or different reticle shapes such as a chevron. Some models incorporate crude ghost ring iron sights as a backup sight. Others include Docter or Trijicon reflex sights mounted on the top of the scope.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advanced_Combat_Optical_Gunsight In-Game Model The model in-game is visually the 4x32 TA31RCO.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product2.php?id=ACOG&mid=4%20x%2032%20BAC The reticle used is the TA648-308.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=TA648-308 A chevron indicates the point of aim with the lines extending downwards provide bullet drop compensation. In-Game General Information' The ACOG Scope is available for all primary weapons and is intended for mid to long range combat. It has a 4.0x magnification, which assists with target acquisition and shot accuracy at longer ranges. The sight has range markers on the vertical post, despite them being too small to read, and somewhat useless. Compared to the other medium range optics, the ACOG Scope has a much smaller field of view (FOV) as well as a much thicker body, which can make it difficult to use on some weapons. The ACOG Scope may be better than other medium range sights in certain situations as the ACOG Scope has slightly higher zoom more than its competitors. Usage & Tactics The ACOG Scope is best suited for longer ranged engagements. A designated marksman rifle or other long-ranged weapons suit the ACOG well. For example, the MK11 and SKS sport high damage at long range and have good accuracy. Due to its high magnification level, it is well suited for these types of weapons, providing the necessary zoom to deal with targets at long range. However, weapons that mainly deal with shorter ranges, such as personal defense weapons, certain assault rifles, and carbines can find the ACOG Scope harder to work with, as it adds more camera recoil to the weapon. Overall, this could be a problematic or powerful sight to use, depending on the player's playstyle. The ACOG on sniper rifles has an opposite effect. Rather than increasing a weapon's long-range capabilities, it improves their medium-range capabilities. The ACOG scope offers a lower magnification level than a sniper rifle's default scope, and a faster aim down sights (ADS) time, improving a sniper's ability to react quickly. Conclusion The ACOG Scope is a high-powered illuminated scope, useful for applications on DMRs and other stable weapons to improve their effective range. Furthermore, it allows a sniper rifle to excel better in closer-ranged engagements, at the cost of extreme-distance sniping. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' *Good target acquisition. *Higher level of magnification than similar scopes. *Range markers help with compensating for bullet drop. Cons: *High kill unlock requirement. *Poor performance in close-quarters-combat (CQC). *Higher apparent visual recoil. *Slight reticle sway when aiming down sights. Trivia * The model in-game is visually the 4x32 TA31RCO which has a 4x zoom. ** Before an unknown update, the ACOG Scope had a 3.8x zoom. This was later changed, possibly to reflect real life. ** Even more puzzling, the reticle used is the TA648-308, which is only available for the 6x model of the ACOG.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=TA648-308 * The ACOG was used as the default sight on the Railgun, a fictional gun that was found on the Base Luna map. **However, the ACOG on the Railgun had a 10x magnification akin to that of sniper scopes. * Interestingly, many ACOG models controversially hid Bible references in their serial codes. * In real life, an ACOG scope is not cheap; its cheaper variants can cost over $2,000 USD. * The ACOG has been depicted in plenty of first person shooters, such as the Call Of Duty, Battlefield and Rainbow Six franchises, as well as games such as Counter Strike: Global Offensive. * The ACOG has a variant optic that was added on 12/25/2018 in Winter Update 2, as the new optic was the TA33 ACOG. ** Two new variants, the TA01 ACOG and the TA11 ACOG, were added in Version 4.3.0. References Category:Optics Category:ACOG Family